Angels and Demons
Synopsis 1920's Norway is the next port of call for the Doctor, Georgia and Conner, but they don't expect Red Riding Hood, Granny and Rack the Devil-like Soothsayer! What's that lurking in the forest? Plot Rack is in a clearing of a forest giving orders to his Goblins. He anounces that Red will make a visit and that if anything goes wrong then he'll blame the goblins. Red enters her Granny's house to find a strange woman, who doesn't look much like Granny. After questioning who she is and realising that Granny is an impostor, Red runs off but is chased by something. The Doctor, Georgia and Conner arrive in a Norwegian village. Georgia goes off to the clothes shop where she meets Dalen Erikson, who works at the Drapers. The Doctor and Conner meanwhile, introduce themselves to Thomas Auckland, who is a woodcutter. They hear a scream and rush into the forest after Thomas claims that it's his daughter 'Red'. Red tells her father and mother that there is something evil in the woods and that it is not a wolf, and they go to Red's house so Red can tell them what happened. Georgia, meanwhile, also heard a scream, but when she went into the forest to look for the person who screamed she gets lost and is chased by three Goblins, Kap, Yap and Ziap to Gertrude Gillywater's house. Gertrude throws hot water over the Goblins, who run off. Gertrude tells Georgia that she's a Time Agent, but then later she says she's never heard of Time Travel. Georgia realises that Gertrude's mind is addled and she began to return to the village. Red, meanwhile, told the Doctor and Conner what had happened to her. Her story seemed very similar to the Story of Little Red Riding Hood, but when she realised the wolf wasn't her Granny she ran off and was chased by something. Red also mentioned that the wolf's eyes glowed Red. The Doctor promised Red to find out what was going on and they left Red's house. They went looking for Georgia, Conner went looking in the forest and the Doctor found Dalen Eriksen. Georgia had, meanwhile, had the feeling that she was being followed and when a hand appeared on her shoulder she screamed for the Doctor. The hand released her and she ran into the village where she met the Doctor and Dalen. The Doctor and Georgia went to see Gertrude who the Doctor realised was going slightly mad. The Doctor pressed his sonic screwdriver to her head and she fell unconscious, but the Doctor had actually fixed her memory. Conner met Rack, who couldn't believe that Conner was alive. Rack made his slaves, the Goblins, drag Conner to Rack's camp which was in a group of caves. Rack told Conner that he was going to be killed for entertainment. Yap and Kap thought it would be good if they could roast him on the bonfire and eat him afterwards, which Rack agreed with. Gertrude, meanwhile, had woken up and told the Doctor all about Rack. Rack had done many terrible things because he thought that he had to fulfil every prophecy and because he thought he was the Devil. When Georgia mentioned Little Red Riding Hood, Gertrude revealed that the version Rack had would be a version where Red was eaten by a pack of wolves at the end. Dalen then appeared, she had come to find out what was going on. The four of them used Gertrude's vortex manipulator to travel to Rack's camp, just in time to save Conner. Rack gave the Doctor an offer, either Red is killed like in the story, which he thinks is real, or Conner is killed. Red, meanwhile, had been captured by a Goblin, after she went looking for the Doctor. After many arguements between Gertrude, Dalen, Georgia and Conner, the Doctor announces that Red will die. Rack smiles and makes plans. The Doctor takes Red to near her Granny's house and tells her that she should run back to him when she gets to the door. She obeyed and in this time the Docot managed to recharge the manipulator and set coordinates. Red ran back and the Doctor and Red teleported away. Rack became and angry and killed the pack of wolves that Ziap, Yap and Kap had just released. Back at the camp, Georgia managed to persuade another Goblin, Gragrorg to go against Rack. She convinced the Goblins that Rack wasn't the Devil and that Rack had set off the volcano on their planet, so he could make the Goblins his slaves. Georgia and the others escaped but were surrounded by Goblins, who wanted to eat them. The Doctor then appeared followed by Red. Rack appeared and began to kill the Goblins who had rebelled against him. Rack killed Kap, Yap and Ziap. Gragrorg was about to attack Red and Dalen, when Thomas Auckland appeared and knocked him out. Dalen and Red ran home as the trees began to catch fire. Georgia, Gertrude and Conner ran off to Gertrude's ship, while the Doctor threatened Rack and Rack threatened the Doctor. Suddenly, a Shining Humanoid appeared and Rack vanished closely followed by the shining humanoid. Thomas and the Doctor went to free Granny Auckland and Red and Dalen awoke the villagers. Gertrude was forced to abandon her ship as the fire got fiercer. The Doctor arrived back at the village and caused heavy rain to fall, extinguishing the fire. Granny was reunited with Red. Everyone then said their goodbyes and Gertrude decided to stay in the past. The Doctor, Georgia and Conner were in the TARDIS, when Conner heard a bleeping noise. The Doctor pulled out a flashing purple sphere from beneath a TARDIS panel and anounced that this was bad news... Cast *The Doctor *Georgia Bell *Conner Bennet *Gertrude Gillywater *Dalen Erikson *Red Auckland *Granny Auckland *Thomas Auckland *Helga Auckland *The Shining Humanoid *Yap *Kap *Ziap *Gragrorg *Rack Spidership References *The Doctor asks Rack what he was doing on the Spidership *Gertrude Gillywater explains to the Doctor that she was on the Spidership *Conner defiantly tells Rack that it wasn't the Soothsayer that killed him, but the Magnet Warriors Category:Doctor Who Episodes